wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/01
Kategoria:Trędowata Tom pierwszy I Dniało. Wstawał świt. Jasna smuga na wschodzie rozszerzała się dalej i dalej. Z różowej wpadała w tony blade, coraz świetlistsze, prawie przejrzyste, haftowane na tle złotogłowiu. Powietrze, pełne surowych powiewów nocnych, wchłaniało słoneczne smugi, wilgocią mgły opadając na dół, z każdą chwilą było rzeźwiejsze, jak brylantowe. Zbudzone ptaki dzwoniły niezliczoną ilością świergotów. Drzewa, otulone puchami zieleni majowej, szemrały na powitanie jutrzenki – przedniej straży słońca. Pałac w Słodkowcach stał cichy, błyszcząc w różowych topielach wschodu białymi murami ścian i jaskrawą zielonością strzyżonych lip, które wieńcem stroiły fasadę. Za ogrodem i parkiem przedźwięczał już dzwonek gospodarski. W ciszy poranku brzmiał donośnie, kołatał, roznosząc echo po izbach mieszkań folwarcznych. Ostrym głosem zrywał czeladź z pościeli do roboty. Mieszkańców pałacu dźwięk ten nie obudził. Po chwili jednak na lewym skrzydle parterowym otworzono weneckie okno. Świeży oddech wiosny dmuchnął na delikatne zasłony szyb, muskając puszyste sobolowozłote włosy Stefci Rudeckiej, ciekawie wychylonej na świat. Była w bieliźnie, z warkoczem trochę roztarganym. Obudził ją odgłos dzwonka i kukułki wołającej w parku. Dziewczyna podskoczyła do okna. Ranek zachwycił ją, powietrze orzeźwiło, wciągała je w piersi z lubością. Widok kwiatów, pokrytych blaskiem rosy, świergot ptaków oczarował ją, rozmarzył trochę. Pąsowe usta uśmiechały się majowo jak poranek, ale w dużych fiołkowych oczach pozostał smutek, niezgodny z młodzieńczą postacią i wesołym głosem, jakim zawołała: – Cudny świat! Już nie zasnę, pójdę do lasu! Odbiegła od okna i zaczęła się ubierać. Włosy splotła w warkocz i zwinęła w ciężki węzeł z tyłu głowy; z natury falowały puszysto, osłaniając miękkimi zwojami drobne uszy i kąty ładnie zarysowanego czoła. Narzuciła na siebie skromną suknię z szarego batystu, ozdabiając ją sznurem różowych korali, błyszczących jak duże czereśnie. Ubrana, zajrzała do sąsiedniego pokoju. Ciemny od zapuszczonych firanek, wyglądał, jakby sam spał. Stefcia szepnęła: – Lucia śpi smacznie. Sama pójdę. Na palcach przeszła parę pokoi bogato i gustownie urządzonych. W ogromnej sieni pałacowej zatrzymała się bezradnie, ujrzawszy ciężkie oszklone drzwi zamknięte na klucz. Pomógł jej służący, który właśnie szedł po schodach ze szczotkami w ręku. Szeroko otworzył zaspane oczy na jej widok, ale uprzejmie pospieszył odkręcić zamek. Po chwili wbiegła do parku. Chodząc po żwirowanych uliczkach, zrywała białe smukłe narcyzy. Liliowy bez w bujnych kiściach opadał z krzaków, rozkołysany, pachnący. Kielichy narcyzów, przeczysto białe, wonne, pełne były chłodnej rosy; żółte oczy kwiatów w czerwonej rzęsie wyglądały jak załzawione. Dziewczyna przychylała do ust białe czarki i piła te łzy ze swawolnym uśmiechem. Pierwsza młodość jej życia i pierwsze poranne blaski słońca złożyły się w potężny hejnał szczęścia, spłynęły do duszy stubarwną tęczą. Podskakiwała do większych bukietów bzu, strząsając z pachnących pióropuszów kroplisty deszcz na swe lśniące włosy. W świetle słonecznych jaśni głowa jej migotała niby w srebrzystej rosie. Z więzią kwiatów wyszła z parku do ogrodu owocowego i tu krzyknęła z zachwytem. Wspaniale przystrojone kwieciem drzewa stały uroczyste. Jabłonie, w różowych pękach, miały wygląd młody, pieszczący wzrok. Wiśnie stały osypane bielą kwiatów, niby szeregi dziewcząt idących do ślubu w białych welonach. Zapach płynął duszący, gałęzie sypały potoki woni. Słońce malowało złotem kwiaty, wiatr niósł szumy, brzęczały pszczoły. Czasem, oderwany z drzewa, biały motyl unosił się w górę jak strząśnięty kwiat. Stefcia, upojona zapachem, odłamała parę gałązek wiśniowych, przypinając je do włosów, do paska, i tak ukwiecona, szła wąską uliczką, wysadzoną krzewami porzeczek. Uliczka wiodła do lasu za ogrodem, zwanego borkiem. Stefcia odchylała zroszone gałęzie, okryte nikłym, jakby spłowiałym kwiatem; mnóstwo tych seledynowych liszek zwisało na ciemniejsze liście, tworząc malowniczą grę kolorów. Szary batyst pokrywała błyszcząca mgiełka rosy, pryskała na twarz i ręce dziewczyny, lecz ją to bawiło. Biegła do małej bramki w sztachetach, otworzyła ją i brodząc w mokrej, obfitej trawie, przeszła skrawek łąki, przedzielającej ogród owocowy od lasu. Wśród wysokich sosen i rozłożystych drzew liściastych zaczęła śpiewać. Koło nóg jej śmignęła wiewiórka i prędko wskoczyła na drzewo. Ćwierkały wróble, monotonnie stukał dzięcioł. W pobliskiej olszynce ślicznym sopranem wyśpiewywał słowik, z głębi lasu wołała tenorem kukułka, największa próżniaczka między ptakami. Świat leśny wrzał życiem, pełen szczebiotów, nawoływań, fruwań, pełen chrzęstu igieł sosnowych, szumu leszczyny, dźwięczał, huczał, brzmiał. Zbudzone echa szły daleko, rozgwarzone, wesołe. Uśmiechnięta dziewczyna pławiła się w słońcu, nurzając w kwiatach i zieleni. Ale wkrótce jej promienistość znikła. Jakaś chmura zaćmiła młodą jej twarz, matując blask oczu w oprawie bujnych, ciemnych rzęs. Ładne gęste brwi zsunęła na czole i opuszczając na mokry mech suknię, rzekła z niechęcią: – Mam się też czego cieszyć! Przypomniała sobie, że minął miesiąc, jak jest nauczycielką w Słodkowcach. Jak ten czas długo płynie! Nigdy nie myślała o zajmowaniu posady, nie potrzebując pracować na siebie. Ale stało się inaczej. Materialnie nic jej do nauczycielstwa nie zmuszało. Była córką zamożnych obywateli z Królestwa, którzy oprócz niej mieli jeszcze dwoje młodszych dzieci. Ona kończyła dziewiętnaście lat. Chodząc po lesie Stefcia wspominała okoliczności, jakie ją wygnały z domu, Piękna postać Edmunda Prątnickiego uwypuklała się głównie i jej dziecinne uczucia dla tego człowieka. Kiedy powrócił ze szkoły dublańskiej, porwał Stefcię siłą urody. Nie badając treści zakochała się pierwszy raz w życiu, gwałtownie, na ślepo, bez odrobiny prawdziwej miłości. Prątnicki odurzył jej głowę nieco romantyczną i egzaltowaną. Stefcia, skończywszy pensję w Warszawie, uczęszczała na kursa zbiorowe. Wówczas miała sposobność poznać trochę młodzieży ze sfer uczących się. Przeważnie byli to chłopcy szlachetni, o idealnych porywach. Stefcia nie wyobrażała sobie innych. Prątnicki wyzyskał jej łatwowierność, a podniecony urodą dziewczyny, chciał ją zdobyć i maskował się zręcznie. Potrafił nawet zjednywać sobie państwa Rudeckich. I trwała sielanka. Ale ojciec Stefci, jakkolwiek wiedział, że młodzi wyznali sobie wzajemnie uczucia, jednakże na urzędowe oświadczyny nie pozwalał. Przeczuwał, że się tu spotkały dwie natury całkiem odmienne... W piękne barwy Edmunda stary obywatel nie wierzył. Znał „papę Prątnickiego", a ten w mętach społecznych miał pewne zastosowanie. W swej córce Rudecki widział tyle idealnego zapału, takie bogactwo uczuć, że z obawą wyczekiwał zakończenia tej sielanki. Nie wątpił, że to nastąpi, i bał się o Stefcię... Przeczucia go nie zawiodły. „Papa Prątnicki", sprzyjając zamiarowi syna, zaczął jednak z umiejętnością sędziego śledczego wywiadywać się o posag Stefci. Suma kilkunastu tysięcy oburzyła go. Synowi wytłumaczył bezzasadność takiego związku i namawiał do zerwania. Dowodził mu, że ze swą urodą i nazwiskiem powinien ożenić się z cyfrą stutysięczną. Stefcia w owym czasie zaczynała już wątpić w oślepiający blask swego ideału. Robiła próby, szukając na nim plam. Jej inteligencja i wrażliwość popychały ją do tego. I nastąpił przewrót. Okopcone szkło dał jej w rękę sam „papa Prątnicki", rozpoczął bowiem oświadczyny jej ojcu od pytania, ile córka dostanie posagu. Słowa te zniweczyły wszystko. Pan Rudecki odmówił stanowczo, zadowolony, że dość wcześnie odkrył istotne zamiary Prątnickich. Ale Stefcia, pragnąc upewnić się w szlachetności Edmunda, spojrzała śmiało w jego blask duchowy, czarujący ją pełnią uroku. I ujrzała zaćmienie na świetlnej tarczy swych marzeń. Ujrzała wielkie piętna egoizmu i próżności, a zamiast wzniosłych uczuć spostrzegła brutalną naturę, dążącą jedynie do własnego użycia. Edmund przedstawił się jak ów kwiat krwiożerczy, który urodą i silnym zapachem zwabia ku sobie łatwowierne owady, a gdy złudzone poddadzą się magnetycznej sile, wówczas zamyka nad nimi kielich i bezwstydnie odkrywa prawdziwą wartość wewnętrzną. Zabija owady trucizną swych namiętności, wchłania je, aby żywić się ich kosztem. Ona była zaledwo na brzegu zdradnego kielicha. Uratowano ją wcześnie od zguby. Stefcia, myśląc o tym, usiadła na pniu i objąwszy kolana, zwiesiła smutnie głowę. Pierwszy zawód życia pozostawił w jej duszy wiele goryczy! Dawna, bezgraniczna wiara w ludzi osłabła, znikł zapał do głębokich porywów. We własnym pojęciu dziewczyna nie czuła się już zdolną do uczuć gorętszych, zapominając, że ma lat dziewiętnaście i bujny temperament. Delikatny szron pesymizmu osiadł nikłą warstwą na jej idealnych marzeniach, ale zwiększał się, nawet już w Słodkowcach. Po zerwaniu z Edmundem Stefcia postanowiła wyjechać z domu. Palił ją wstyd i żal, chciała uciec jak najdalej. Śniła o szerokich światach, dalekich przestrzeniach, rwało ją naprzód!... Powodowana żywą naturą, tworzyła w myślach barwne obrazy, pełne fantazji. Bujała w lśniących wizjach, czując pewną ciasnotę w dotychczasowych warunkach. Po krótkiej walce wyjechała z ojcem szukać posady nauczycielki. Wszelkie tłumaczenia rodziców nie odniosły skutku. W końcu ulegli sądząc, że to krótkotrwały kaprys, spowodowany pierwszym zawodem życiowym, ale obawiali się o wybór odpowiedniego miejsca. Szło dosyć trudno. Grymasiła Stefcia i pan Rudecki. Stefcia wydawała się niektórym paniom za ładną, szczególnie gdy same były pełne pretensji lub gdy miały brzydsze córki. Po wielu niepowodzeniach posadę znaleziono. Baronową Elzonowską uroda Stefci nie raziła, przeciwnie – ujęła ją. Jednakże baronowa spytała dziewczyny, czy nie będzie się nudzić w Słodkowcach, gdyż mieszka tam tylko ona z córką, stary ojciec i również stary rezydent, dawny nauczyciel jej brata. Ale Stefcia pragnęła ciszy, nawet zgodziła się na warunek niepowrócenia do domu na wakacje. Przerażały ją odległe Słodkowce, jednak coś ją tam ciągnęło. Pan Rudecki, opowiedziawszy historię poprzedzającą wyjazd córki, prosił pani Elzonowskiej o troskliwą opiekę nad Stefcia, na co otrzymał obietnicę, wypowiedzianą dość wyniośle z odrobiną serdeczności. Niepokoiło go arystokratyczne pochodzenie baronowej. Arystokracji nie chciał dla córki, wiedząc, że nauczycielka nawet w obywatelskich domach bywa rozmaicie traktowaną. Drżał na myśl, że w wielkopańskim pałacu mogą jego Stefcię obrażać. Ale wiedział przy tym, że arystokracja rodowa jest wyjątkowo uprzejmą i że prawdziwy wielki pan starożytnego rodu zawsze jest grzeczniejszy od wielkiego pana parweniusza. Nazwisko baronowej uspakajało pana Rudeckiego. Zauważył w niej typ wielkiej damy, trochę sztywnej, lecz nie pozbawionej sympatyczniejszych stron. Uczennicę swą Stefcia poznała na miejscu. Lucia miała rok szesnasty. Dość wątła, wydelikacona i ładna dziewczynka, o bardzo jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, różniła się z matką powierzchownie i usposobieniem. Ze Stefcia zgodziły się. Wkrótce nastąpiła koleżeńska przyjaźń. Stefcia podniosła się z pnia i poszła w głąb lasu. – Czy ja tu wytrwam do końca? Oj, wątpię! – szepnęła. Jej miłość do Prątnickiego, błyskotliwa i wątła jak motyl żyjący krótko, zgasła. Niepokoiło ją teraz coś innego. Wszyscy byli dla niej dobrzy, szczególniej stary dziadek Luci, pan Maciej Michorowski, typ magnata, ale miły typ. Okazywał on jej wiele serca, nazywając Stenią. Mówił, że mu takie spieszczenie jej imienia przypomina dobre czasy z młodości. Stefcia nie wiedziała, jaki to rodzaj wspomnień, ale czuła dla starca wdzięczność za sympatię i ojcowską dobroć. Nie lubiła jego wnuka, właściciela Słodkowic, młodego ordynata Waldemara Michorowskiego. Mieszkał o dwie mile w ordynacji Głębowiczach i w Słodkowcach bywał często. Nie ominął nigdy sposobności, aby się z nią nie drażnić zuchwale. Ile razy on przyjeżdżał, Stefcia wpadała w najgorszy humor, złośliwe jego zaczepki zbywając milczeniem lub gniewem. – Ten mnie zmusi do opuszczenia Słodkowic – myślała z żalem. Stefcia, słysząc o nim same pochwały, zdziwiła się. – Więc tylko dla mnie jest takim?... Przypomina Prątnickiego, ale po zdemaskowaniu. Ten się nie krępuje, nie udaje idealnego; brutalność swej natury odsłania jawnie. A co lepsze: czy świat złudzeń, czy świat marzeń, czy świat rzeczywistości?... To wszystko jak kwiat o pięknej barwie i czarownej woni. Barwa – to marzenie. Woń – to złudzenie. Rzeczywistość – to prosta łodyga i szara ziemia, z jakiej wyrasta. Młody Michorowski jest właśnie rzeczywistością, bez upiększeń. Stefcia biegała w lesie, unosząc się własnymi myślami. Każda sosna, polanka, nawet wiewiórki i kukułka przypominały jej Ruczajew i tęsknota do domu rosła... Pierwszy raz przerażona zapytała siebie, jak mogła zgodzić się na warunek, aby na wakacje nie powracać do rodziny. W bagnistym zakątku leśnym znalazła mnóstwo niezapominajek, jaskrów, gorąco żółtych pełników łąkowych i ze łzami w oczach zaczęła je zrywać. Całowała niezapominajki, bo jej przypominały olszynkę ruczajewską. Z pękiem zroszonych kwiatów zawróciła do ogrodu. Słońce, wzniesione już wysoko, wsiąkało w szczelinki pomiędzy liśćmi, zrzucając na puszystą trawę olbrzymi złoty niewód. Wtem na drodze środkowej w borku Stefcia ujrzała sunącego wolno jeźdźca. Aż drgnęła z gniewu. Był to Waldemar Michorowski. Jechał na pysznym, czarnym jak lawa wierzchowcu. Ładnie wyglądało na nim zamszowe siodło, żółty czaprak i uzdeczka. Koń arabski szedł z fantazją, nogi stawiał klasycznie, z wdzięcznie przegiętą szyją niespokojnie gryzł wędzidło. Ordynat siedział jak przymurowany, opięty w elegancki strój do konnych wycieczek, w długich botfortach. Wyglądał zgrabnie i postawnie. Jadąc stępa, młody pan, widocznie zamyślony, patrzał przed siebie, uderzając pejczem po końcach butów. Słońce nieciło iskierki na błyszczących ostrogach. Stefcia cofnęła się za drzewo, lecz nagłym ruchem spłoszyła z gałązki kraskę. Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami, kwiląc głośno. Michorowski spojrzał w tę stronę. Stefci krew uderzyła do głowy. – Zobaczył mię!... Boże!... że też ja go zawsze spotkać muszę! Przyklękła po rozsypane kwiaty, udając, że go nie widzi. Ale on już podjechał blisko, zdjął czapkę i zawołał żartobliwie: – Dzień dobry pani! Co pani tu robi tak rano? Gdzie pani zdobyła tyle kwiatów? Pośród tych drzew jest pani jak rusałka. – Toteż spotkałam wilkołaka – odparła z gniewem bez namysłu. On podniósł brwi i złośliwie uśmiechnięty odrzekł: – Owszem, chcę być wilkołakiem przy pani jako rusałce. Stefcia poczerwieniała gwałtownie. – Czy pan jedzie do Słodkowic? – zapytała chłodno. – Tak. Mam zamiar panią tam odprowadzić. – Ja sama trafię do domu. – Bardzo wątpię! Przede wszystkim nie udźwignie pani tego zielska. To waży cały pud. Muszę pani ulżyć. Zeskoczył z konia i z wytwornym ukłonem czekał na podanie ręki. Stefcia zawahała się, lecz podała mu ją wzburzona i prędko cofnęła. – Ależ nie objąłem palców pani... Nie! Stanowczo jestem zadżumiony! – zawołał rozkładając ręce komicznym ruchem. Miała go ochotę bić. Michorowski patrzał na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem. Ona drżała z gniewu pod spojrzeniem jego szarych oczu. Zebrawszy kwiaty, kiwnęła mu dumnie głową i rzekła odchodząc: – Zegnam pana. – Hm, pani jest energiczna, ale i ja muszę jechać do Słodkowic. Inna droga nie istnieje. Stefcia skręciła w las, wskazując na bielejący pas drogi. – Proszę, niech pan jedzie. – A pani? – Ja idę lasem. – Nie mogę pani zostawić w tej puszczy. Pani jest dziś tak nerwową, że zabłądziłaby łatwo. Postępował obok niej, prowadząc konia za uzdę. Stefcia zacięła wargi. Szła prędko, milcząc. On mówił wciąż głosem przesiąkniętym złośliwością: – Wie pani co? Niech pani siądzie na mego konia, a ja będę iść obok jak paź. Albo jeszcze lepiej: siądźmy razem. Na rusałkę i wilkołaka tak stosowniej. Stefcia nie odpowiedziała, przyśpieszając kroku. – Pani ode mnie ucieka jak od straszydła leśnego. Przecie ze mnie wcale ładny chłopczyk, co? Nie uważa pani? Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Aha! Milczenie jest znakiem potwierdzenia. Bardzo mię to cieszy! Oddała mi pani nareszcie sprawiedliwość. Skłonił się głową żartobliwie, z umyślną uniżonością. – Przede wszystkim jest pan źle wychowany – wybuchnęła Stefcia. – Doprawdy? Pierwszy raz słyszę! Zawsze uchodziłem za gentlemana. – Pan gentleman?! – zawołała ze śmiechem. Gniew zaświecił w jego oczach. Zmarszczył brwi i szarpiąc konia, przeszył ją oczyma. Ale trwało to chwilkę. Odparł z ironią: – W takim razie możemy sobie po koleżeńsku podać ręce, gdyż i pani nieuprzejma. – Panie ordynacie, czy pan uwolni mię dziś od swego towarzystwa? – O tak, pani: w Słodkowcach. – Boże! Za co mię karzesz! – szeptała do siebie. Ordynat wybuchnął śmiechem. – Z czego się pan śmieje? Czy ze swej niedelikatności? – O nie, pani! Ale pierwszy raz widzę młodą pannę, którą widocznie przerażam. Jak mi Bóg miły, tak to dla mnie nowy objaw. – Pierwszy raz jest pan tak niegrzeczny dla młodej panny. Za wiele pan sobie pozwala. – Eee! Pozwalałem sobie często więcej, ale w żadnej nie wzbudzałem tak panicznego strachu jak w pani. – Ja się pana boję? Pyszny pan jest! Ja pana... – Nie cierpię – dokończył. – Tak! – Dziękuję! Przynajmniej szczerze! Nikt na spowiedzi większej prawdy nie powiedział. Pani utopiłaby mię w łyżce wody. Kto by pomyślał, że w tak delikatnym stworzeniu tyle siedzi złości. Skandal! Pani mię nie cierpi... Ha! Cóż robić! Możemy się pomordować w tym lesie, wolę odjechać samotnie. Gdyby mi pani wydrapała oczy, co powiedziałby na to cały świat kobiecy? Zabrakłoby krepy żałobnej w sklepach, liczba samobójczyń wzrosłaby zastraszająco, a panią skazałyby moje wielbicielki na gilotynę. Wskoczył na konia i wznosząc do góry czapkę, zawołał: – Do widzenia! Umykam! Zawrócił do drogi, uderzył konie ostrogami i pocwałował, roznosząc głośny tętent po lesie. Stefcia odetchnęła. – Nareszcie!... Pojechał..., obrzydły cynik! Obraziłam go... Tym lepiej, nie będzie mi dokuczał. Spiesznie podążyła w stronę pałacu. Waldemar zrywał konia munsztukiem, smagał szpicrózgą i przez zaciśnięte wargi wyrzucał słowa ostre: – Romantyczka... przybiera pozy królewny. Poczekaj! Zdejmę ja twoją koronę!... Wolę diablice niż mniszki, ale nie mogę cierpieć, gdy diablica pozuje na westalkę. Wzruszył ramionami. – Ona podobna do księżniczki, a ja do szatana. W tym wypadku jestem szatanem... No... zobaczymy! I spiął konia ostrogami.